<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Things I Do For Love by ThoughtfulDaydreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003941">The Things I Do For Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtfulDaydreams/pseuds/ThoughtfulDaydreams'>ThoughtfulDaydreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls (Gravity Falls), F/M, Pacifica calls him Mason or Teddy because of his birthmark, There both crazy here, Toxic Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtfulDaydreams/pseuds/ThoughtfulDaydreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pacifica is mad at Mason and she decides to get payback by according to Mason the worst way. Mason doesn't take it well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dipper Gleeful | Reverse Dipper Pines &amp; Pacifica Southeast | Reverse Pacifica Northwest, Dipper Gleeful | Reverse Dipper Pines/Pacifica Southeast | Reverse Pacifica Northwest, Pacifica Northwest &amp; Dipper Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Things I Do For Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mason sprinted off away from the scene, his blood boiling and his vision turning red.</p>
<p>
  <i>How dare she!</i>
</p>
<p>He felt his legs burn as he continued to run, everything becoming a blur as all he could think of was getting that little pig of a human, Gideon, and tearing him apart limb from limb listening as he squealed.</p>
<p>
  <i>Who the fuck did she think she was?</i>
</p>
<p>He keeps running and doesn’t stop until his legs give in and he tumbles to the ground. He screams pure anguish, an ugly sound of hurt and seething anger. He’s barely paying attention when the earth around him begins to shake. It takes him a moment to realize it’s his own magic waving out of control as pulsed around him to his erratic heart beat. </p>
<p>
  <i>She thinks she’s fucking invincible? That she could fuck him like this and get away with it?</i>
</p>
<p>The trees next to him begin to contort and cave-in under his eerie Blue magic. He can feel his magic radiating through his veins as he clenched his teeth and fisted his hands until he felt blood slip from the cuts he made with his perfectly manicured nails. Always so keen on keeping his appearance but in the moment he dared someone to find him and say a word, it’d be the last thing they’d ever say and the first of many regrets.</p>
<p>He feels the magic occupying his brain. Fueling his anger to inhuman heights. He imagens his magical chains around her neck squeezing the life out of her until she begs on her knees for forgiveness. He will of course, but not before he’d finally go and kill that little project of hers and spread his dismembered body of his everywhere he went for weeks like a puzzle until he’s dead and give her his heart as a show of his love. </p>
<p>His face smirks viciously for a moment. </p>
<p>His love.</p>
<p>He frowned. In his ever growing loss of control his mind scrambles for something important, she had said something. She looked him in the eyes the moment she pressed her lips against that little waste space, because she knew damn well how much he’d hate it, but there was more to that. Like there always was with her. He’d heard her but her words didn’t process until right now.</p>
<p>
  <i>You so much as lay a hand on him Mason, I promise. I’ll stop loving you.</i>
</p>
<p>He feels sick on top of his rage. His mind felt like it was in war like one emotion trying to dominate the other. And just when the anger would almost win he’d hear it again.</p>
<p>
  <i>I’ll stop loving you.</i>
</p>
<p>She knows him. He couldn’t just let this go like it was nothing. Sure she was mad but she wouldn’t do this. No, she loved him.</p>
<p>
  <i>I’ll stop loving you.</i>
</p>
<p>He focused all his frantic energy to contact her through his magic only to find her mind to be locked away. “FUCK.”</p>
<p>
  <i>I’ll stop loving you.</i>
</p>
<p>She’d forgive him. She’d have to, she loves him.</p>
<p>
  <i>I promise.</i>
</p>
<p>His stomach dropped. He stopped breathing. His blood running cold at his impending realization. </p>
<p>
  <i>She won’t love me anymore.</i>
</p>
<p>He rises off the ground and screams so loud he doesn’t hear anything but his own voice as he rises in the air. His magic pulsing once again but now the energy has multiplied and the shattered trees turned to dust and everything green set a blaze in an unforgiving blue fire that was only getting bigger.</p>
<p>He senses an intruder but he doesn’t care to look. Let them and this whole fucking forest burn is his last coherrent thought as he losses him mind to the madness of his magic. Tears overwhelm and bleed uncontrollably down his eyes. His magic is out of control, he couldn’t stop it if he wanted to so it’s a good thing he didn’t give a damn.</p>
<p>He feels a sting as his neck and everything shuts off like a switch of a light. The magic is gone and the forest is dead in silence and he falls to the ground at too fast of a pace. He thinks he might die before he’s caught. He can’t even turn to the person as his whole body seems frozen in time. Even his thinking feels like it stopped.</p>
<p>
  <i>Why was he here?</i>
</p>
<p>It takes him what seems like an eternity for him to register he’s in the forest and then another to remember why. After a long time he blinks the only movement he can muster. His thoughts are slow as he searches for something? No someone.</p>
<p>He catches a figure in the dark putting out the last of his fire, and he distantly registers the thought that his use of his magic must be gone as well. He watches the figure for yet another infinite amount of time and the moon is at its peak when it finally approaches him.</p>
<p>He knows their face. A woman. He feels a sense of comfort that he knows he must be close to her, but he also hates her?</p>
<p>“You did quite the number here. I knew you’d be upset but not having to save your life and two hours worth of cleaning up your mess upset.” She says as she pulls a small dart out of his neck he didn’t know was there.</p>
<p>He doesn’t say anything as he watches her sit beside him. Her face, voice, and words slowly fitting together in his head together to make out who she was.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome by the way.”</p>
<p>His eyebrows scrunched very slightly and he gave the tiniest frown, the most expression he could do for now.</p>
<p>“Oh come now haven’t you been mad enough?”</p>
<p>She sighs and moves to place his head in her lap and slowly starts to run her fingers through his hair and his body relaxes on it’s own despite his mind far away angrily disagreeing.</p>
<p>“You know why did it don’t you?”</p>
<p>He just blinks at her eyebrows, still scrunched.</p>
<p>“You can’t hurt me like that Mason and expect me to do nothing in return. But now we’re even.”</p>
<p>He lets out a huff from his nose and she narrows her eyes and rakes her nails through his hair a little too rough.. “I made you a promise and I intend to keep it. Please don’t make me hate you.”</p>
<p>They hold each other's stare for a while before her eyes soften and her hand begins to soothe where it hurts and pouts. “I don’t want us to fight anymore, okay?”</p>
<p>His mouth opens and closes again like he’s teaching himself to talk. He uses the little magic he has to speed up the process, but it’s still horse when he says, “Do you still love me?’</p>
<p>She looks stunned for a moment before her face goes back to soothing, “You know I do.”</p>
<p>He has a small coughing fit before his next words. “Say it.”</p>
<p>She gives him a deadpan expression and rolls her eyes like what he’s asking after everything is ridiculous. When she doesn’t answer right away he opens his mouth to speak again but she leans down and softly kisses his birthmark, “I love you Teddy.”</p>
<p>Though he relaxes physically he still wants her to use his name but she interrupts him once again.</p>
<p>“Do you love me?”</p>
<p>“Until the moon doesn’t shine and the sun dies out.” He answers the quickest he can.</p>
<p>“Then what are you going to do to Gideon?”</p>
<p>His heart wrenches and feels a tear he didn’t realize was still falling, rolls down his face and clenches his teeth, “Not a damn thing.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>